A mágica de uma fotografia!
by AngelZinha
Summary: Ele se apaixonou por ela, mais pelo que tudo indica ela é apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele. O que fazer se sofrer de amor parece ser a única solução? Mais é melhor sofrer amando do que nunca conhecer esse sentimento. Pelo menos é isso que Gaara pens. Campeã concurso SakuraX Gaara na comunidade do Orkut.


**Disc:** Naruto não me pertence ele é do Kishimoto sensei

_N/A: __**Essa **_**one shot** para o concurso da comunidade Sakura e Gaara no orkut alguns anos atrás. Revisada e melhorada.

**Casal:** Sakura e Gaara

**Título:** A Mágica de uma Fotografia.

"_Eu realmente a odeio"-_ pensava Gaara ao ver uma menina olhar para o local aonde estava com seus amigos e corar. Ela sempre fazia isso. Bufou de raiva ao vê-la abaixar a cabeça enquanto passava pelo seu grupo balançando a saia do seu uniforme elaborado para fazer com que nós rapazes não conseguíssemos tirar os olhos deles.

-A Sakura é tão lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – dizia Naruto ao ver a menina se afastar rapidamente. Eu teria falado algo em defesa dela, alguma coisa que demonstrasse para esse imbecil que linda não era nem de perto a palavra correta para descrevê-la, mais como sempre não era necessário, pois **ELE** falaria. Tsc.

-Cala a boca, ela não é pro seu bico – disse Sasuke sério vendo a menina de afastar em direção à cantina do colégio no qual estudavam. E o ruivo girou os olhos, era o máximo que ele podia fazer sem se entregar. Sem entregar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não que alguém fosse acreditar que Sabaku no Gaara pudesse ter sentimentos, quem dirá se apaixonar por alguém, e quer saber? No fim das contas ele gostaria que isso fosse verdade, pois então não teria que viver nesse pesadelo de emoções inexplicáveis que é o amor.

Acabou se perdendo por pensamentos que sempre vinham à tona quando o assunto era ela ou quando algo lembrava ela... Ela sempre fazia isso com ele... Conseguia o que mais ninguém conseguiu e Gaara duvidava que outra pessoa algum dia, mesmo que se passassem anos, iria conseguir a mesma coisa.

Atualmente o ruivo estava com seus 18 anos e era seu último ano na escola que havia chegado fazia dois. Ele veio transferido depois da morte de seus pais com seus dois irmãos. Ao chegar à nova cidade ele percebeu que as coisas mudariam e que talvez pudessem ser para a melhor. Ele se deu o luxo de pela primeira vez não ser pessimista, queria que as coisas dessem certo e _dariam_.

E como mágica no primeiro dia de aula ele sentiu que **sim**, as coisas iriam mudar. Ao ver uma menina de olhos verdes encarando-o com certa curiosidade ele sentiu seu peito aquecer e seu coração acelerar. Não leve à mal, ele já tinha tido diversas experiências com mulheres, mais aquela em especifico era diferente... única. Ela continuava a encará-lo com curiosidade e ele não desviara o olhar nem por um segundo daqueles grandes orbes verdes. Então ela sorriu de forma calorosa e logo esse sorriso se tornou uma leve gargalhada do rapaz sério que a encarava. E então pela primeira vez ele desviou o olhar do dela.

Ele olhou para a menina e ela estava com seus cabelos soltos, eram longos e quase chegavam em sua cintura em uma cor que em qualquer outra pessoa ficaria ridículo. Quem teria cabelos róseos? **Ela**, e o pior era que combinava. Seu uniforme perfeitamente alinhado e a saia na altura ideal para aguçar a imaginação do espécime masculino, não que essa fosse à intenção dela ao se vestir assim. A prova disso era a falta de maquiagem no rosto e apenas um gloss de aparência deliciosa nos lábios. Era bem mais baixa que ele, que aquele homem, mesmo com apenas 16 anos era merecido chamar assim. O corpo torneado e o jeito másculo dava a ele todo o aspecto de um homem adulto. E ele era um homem adulto e responsável, até aquele momento pelo menos.

Ele ficou intrigado com a menina na sua frente que ao invés de se intimidar com a sua seriedade como todo mundo o fazia estava rindo para ele ou seria dele?

-O que foi? – perguntou Gaara com uma voz grossa e, mesmo sem intenção, nem um pouco gentil.

-Me... desculpe- disse a menina tentando controlar a risada e se alinhando. Gaara arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma interrogativa.

-É que você estava todo sério, com seu andar imponente que nem percebeu que estava pisando no meu cachecol. – disse a menina apontando para o cachecol colorido que Gaara ainda mantinha preso em baixo de seus pés. Em um pulo Gaara saiu de cima deste e a menina o puxou, deu umas batinhas para limpá-lo e colocou ao redor do pescoço.

-Obrigada – disse a garota sorrindo e Gaara sentiu um ímpeto de agarrá-la ali mesmo. A voz não decepcionou o conjunto, era doce e melodiosa. Nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém, mais eis que finalmente ele havia descoberto, infelizmente, que amor à primeira vista realmente existia. Ele fez uma nota mental de pedir desculpas para a sua irmã que insistia que havia se apaixonado por alguém assim. Porém nesses pensamentos ele não viu que a menina havia sumido de sua vista ainda dando leves risadas.

"_Ironicamente quando eu fico a fim de verdade de alguém eu acabo deixando-a ir embora sem sequer saber o seu nome"_ – pensou Gaara ao olhar para os lados e não ver mais ninguém. O rapaz decidiu por fim seguir para a assembléia de abertura de aulas. Era o inicio do segundo grau para ele e para todos do colégio. Só que para ele além disso significava o inicio de uma nova vida.

O ruivo chegou e logo foi cortejado por algumas meninas, as ignorou. Ainda que ele não tivesse achado a sua alma gêmea por acaso no corredor, não iria ficar com alguma dessas garotas oferecidas. Hoje ele queria mais que isso... Ele queria o especial. Se sentiu tolo ao pensar assim.

Se sentou em uma fila mais silenciosa e logo percebeu que alguns rapazes estavam ao seu lado, por fim acabaram conversando sobre amenidade, esse rapazes seriam em um futuro próximo seus melhores amigos.

-Vamos agora para a apresentação da maior nota no vestibular que dará as boas vindas aos novos alunos. – disse o diretor e sob a enxurrada de aplausos eu a vi mais uma vez. Ela subia decididamente ao palco e fazia um leve discurso sobre iniciarmos uma nova vida e que ali todos teriam uma nova chance para descobrir quem eles eram e escolher quem eles queriam ser. Mal sabia ela a verdade que continha naquelas palavras. Uma nova vida era realmente o que estava acontecendo com ele após a tragédia que havia assolado sua família.

Depois disso acabamos todos ficando na mesma sala e descobri a contra gosto que ela era amiga dos meninos que se tornaram meus amigos.

E foi nessa época que ele descobriu o pior. Ela era apaixonada pelo cara que ele basicamente havia tido mais afinidade. Sabe o cara que você se dá bem contra todas e probabilidades e pronto. O cara que anos depois seria considerado o melhor amigo dele: Uchiha Sasuke.

-Gaara o que foi? Está suspirando aí que nem mulherzinha – disse Naruto enquanto se levantava para recolher as trezentas coisas que ele havia comido neste intervalo

-Sabe Naruto, as pessoas costumam pensar. Sei que para você é algo impossível de acontecer. Mais você deveria respeitar aqueles que pensam – rebateu o Sasuke.

Gaara deu um leve sorriso em direção ao amigo. Era impossível não se dar bem com ele apesar de tudo. Eles se levantaram e seguiram para a aula. No corredor esbarraram com Sakura que tinha alguma atividade urgente por ser a representante da sala e dos alunos.

-Vocês vão para a aula? – ela perguntou para todos mais olhando para Sasuke sem desviar os olhos dele, como se ela fosse morrer se seus olhos saíssem dali por algum momento. Gaara mordeu os lábios, que fissura era essa que ela tinha nele? Ele se perguntava enquanto sentia a tortura de ter mais um pedaço do seu coração arrancado. Ele quase já havia se acostumado a esse tipo de dor, mais ainda preferia isso à não ter sentimentos por ela. Ele sabia que para ele, ela era tudo que ele queria.

-Vamos. Quer alguma coisa? – Sasuke perguntou. _"Ele podia negar o quanto quisesse, mais ele tinha uma queda pela Sakura. Assim como eu, ele também era a fim dela. Só não entendo o porque dele não estar com ela. Não que eu me importe na verdade"-_ pensava Gaara.

-Sim. Na verdade eu terei uma reunião com a diretoria e devo ficar presa até tarde, então poderia pegar meu material no fim da aula? – perguntou ela fazendo aquela carinha fofa de que precisa de um favor. Uma cara tão fofa que seria impossível para alguém negar. Mesmo que essa alguém fosse o coração de gelo Uchiha. Ele abriu um sorriso de canto que só oferecia para ela e ela pulou de alegria e deu um abraço nele. Ele corou e saiu enquanto ela deu um leve tchau para o restante dos rapazes, incluindo eu, e foi para seu compromisso.

Era sempre assim, mais Gaara tentava esquecer essas partes. Ignorar era melhor, tentar ignorar pelo menos. Ela pedia algo para ele, ele fazia e ela dava um abraço nele. Quando o pedido era muito grande, e ele sempre fazia qualquer coisa que ela pedia, ela dava um beijo em seu rosto. Era o pior momento para Gaara. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê não poderia ser ele e não o Sasuke. E ele se sentia mal por cobiçar aquilo que seu amigo tinha. Estava dividido entre o certo e o egoísta. Sentia-se mal pelo amigo, mais não conseguia deixar desejá-la. Com o passar dos anos aquele sentimento só aumentou... Na mesma proporção que o sofrimento.

Era por isso que ele a odiava. Ele tentava odiar ela para que não tivesse espaço para amá-la e nem para que ele sofresse. Nesses dois anos ele não teve sucesso, não que ele tivesse feito grandes tentativas ou alguma tentativa de odiar de verdade. Mais pelo menos estava perto dela e isso já era algo bom. Ele ficava feliz com os sorrisos dela e secretamente ele tirava fotos dela com seu celular.

Ahhhhh, as fotos dela. Era o maior tesouro de Gaara. Como um tiete ele mantinha um álbum com as fotos que ele conseguia obter. Fotos dela brava, fotos dela caindo, dela com raiva, feliz, chorando e até comendo. Um álbum de fotos dela.

Patético...

Como homem ele se envergonhava disso mais esse era o tamanho do amor dele e a única forma de extravasá-lo. Um amor que nasceu condenado ao fim trágico, era o que Gaara costumava se dizer. Atrás da aparência de frio e grosso ele era na verdade muito romântico e delicado. Não que um dia ele fosse poder mostrar para a dona de seu amor como ele era. E mesmo assim desde o dia em que seu coração foi capturado por uma certa garota de cabelos róseos ele nunca mais beijou ou sequer tocou outra garota. Tudo que ele tinha estava guardado para ela, para quando ela quisesse aceitar. **Só para ela ele daria tudo**.

**...**

A aula correu bem e no treino de futebol ela foi se encontrar com a gente. Na verdade ela foi encontrá-lo. Encontrar Uchiha Sasuke. Ela sempre corava enquanto olhava para ele. Seus olhos estavam sempre no chão e Gaara tentava se conformar que o máximo que teria dela eram as fotografias que guardava em seu quarto. Mais ela vinha sempre olhar os treinos. Ela vinha e ficava até o final e também ia aos jogos. Ela gritava por ele, sempre que ele estava em uma boa posição ou fazia algo bom e isso o fazia feliz. Mesmo que por poucos segundos os olhos dela estariam nele. Por isso ele treinava mais que os outros e se esforçava mais que qualquer um. Ele seria o melhor para poder atrair os olhos dela, para que ela grite mais uma vez pelo seu nome. Uma coisa tão singela com um significado tão profundo. Realmente o amor nos faz idiotas.

**...**

-Sakura você deveria deixar de ser galinha- disse uma menina sorrindo

-Hãn? – perguntou Sakura para a garota. Era difícil entender os motivos que estava sendo chamada de galinha uma vez que nunca sequer havia beijado alguém. Seu primeiro beijo estava guardado para aquele que havia roubado seu coração.

-Não se faça de sonsa. Isso só cola com os meninos que são burros – disse uma ruiva tomando a frente.

-Eu realmente não entendo do que está falando Karin – respondeu Sakura ao ver a menina se aproximar ainda mais. Ela não ia mesmo dar um passo contrário, era contra aquilo que ela acreditava.

-Quer que eu seja mais clara que isso? Você é um puta que se finge de santinha! – disse a garota bem alto e as outras meninas começaram a rir.

-Você deve ter se enganado de pessoa Karin. Essa que você disse é você e não eu – respondeu Sakura de forma atrevida. Paciência não era algo que Sakura tinha em excesso. E ela só percebeu que não era uma boa idéia quando as meninas já estavam em cima dela. Machucaram bastante a menina entre as ameaças para que ela não se aproximasse mais de Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto.

Sakura não disse que faria isso e por causa disso as agressões não cessaram. Ficou largada no chão de trás do ginásio enquanto as meninas levavam a sua mochila.

Ela arregalou os olhos, não poderia deixar que levassem a sua bolsa. Seu maior tesouro estava escondido lá.

Ela tentou se levantar mesmo machucada e sangrando e seguiu as meninas. Quando estavam em um local aberto começou a gritar por socorro. As garotas se assustaram, pois não pensaram que ela teria forças para se levantar ou que faria algo assim.

Isso atraiu a atenção das pessoas que saiam do vestiário. Sasuke e Gaara foram os primeiros a chegarem na garota.

-Sasuke elas levaram a minha bolsa. Aquilo está lá. Por favor... – disse a menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Gaara não conseguiu terminar de ouvir e foi na direção das garotas com o olhar mais assustador que alguém já tinha visto. Aqueles machucados doeram tanto nele quanto deveria ter doído nela que recebeu.

Sakura seguiu com Sasuke a segurando até aonde as meninas estavam.

-Quem fez isso? – perguntou Gaara com uma voz mortal.

-Não... não fomos nós – respondeu Karin jogando a bolsa de Sakura no chão. Todas as meninas que tinham coisas de Sakura nas mãos as soltaram, inclusive um diário. Quando o diário foi arremessado ele abriu. As garotas correram, mais Gaara tinha a atenção presa em outra coisa agora.

Gaara arregalou os olhos quando viu o que tinha no diário. Sakura correu e o fechou, mais Gaara havia visto. Ele havia visto. O ar que lhe era tão essencial parecia não existir. Tudo parecia estar em uma outra dimensão um choque.

"_Por que Sakura tinha uma foto minha?"_ Isso era o que ele se perguntava. Mais o diretor apareceu e ao ver o estado de Sakura toda a confusão tomou uma proporção maior do que alguém poderia imaginar.

Sasuke acompanhou a Sakura e fez sinal de que Gaara não fosse. Mesmo nervoso eu fiquei aonde estava. As garotas foram suspensas e as suas fichas estudantis estavam manchadas com um caso de agressão. Mais o importante não era isso e sim a foto. O porque daquela foto estar ali. Depois de tantos anos, ele havia recebido um fiapo de esperança? Estaria sendo ele idiota? Ele não queria pensar nisso, queria se agarrar o mais forte que pudesse naquela simples evidência. Ele queria.

Mais Gaara não foi tão esperto enquanto esperava pela garota. Ele acabou não prevendo que Sakura iria embora pelo portão de trás e não teria de explicar nada para ele. Então se ele não teria Sakura... Teria que perguntar para Sasuke. Ele poderia esclarecer, ou pelo menos apagar essa chama de esperança imbecil que teimava em queimar contra todas as coisas lógicas que acompanhou por estes anos.

O Ruivo seguiu para a casa do melhor amigo e ao vê-lo na varanda quase imaginou que ele estaria esperando por ele.

-Gaara – cumprimentou o moreno.

-Sasuke – respondeu o ruivo se sentando ao lado dele.

-A que devo a sua visita? – perguntou o moreno sem olhar para o rapaz recém –chegado. Se ele pudesse teria evitado esse encontro. Mais apesar de tudo, ele também considerava o ruivo seu melhor amigo.

-Você sabe – respondeu Gaara. Não precisava fazer rodeios com ele. Não combinava com nenhum dos dois.

-Eu não sou seu amigo Gaara. – respondeu Sasuke na lata e o ruivo o olhou tentando entender o que foi aquilo.

-Se você veio aqui para perguntar da Sakura eu recomendo que vá embora. Eu não vou falar nada dela para você. – disse o moreno. O ruivo continuou sentado. Os minutos em silêncio se passaram. Ele pôde perceber que o Uchiha mexia com agressividade em seu próprio cabelo.

-Na verdade eu acho que odeio você! – disse o Uchiha por fim. Gaara não estava entendendo. Na verdade ele quem devia odiar o Uchiha. Era ele quem havia roubado o amor da vida dele.

-Na verdade eu acho que te odeio também – disse Gaara e Sasuke deu um leve sorriso.

-Basta uma mulher para acabar com os homens – murmurou Sasuke

-É verdade – concordou Gaara. Os dois eram patéticos, pensou Gaara.

-Estava tudo bem até você chegar Gaara. Eu tinha plena certeza de que ela se apaixonaria por mim. Eu tinha tudo planejado para fazer dela a minha futura esposa. Uma garota inteligente, bonita e acima de tudo fiel. – o moreno suspirou – Tudo ia bem. Ela tinha pretendentes, é claro, mais eu os enxotava como cachorros. Ela nunca havia imaginado que eu fazia isso. Inocente... E então você chegou – continuou o moreno como se estivesse falando sozinho, fechou os olhos para pensar melhor – E ela se sentiu atraída por você. Pensei que você não retribuiria. A Sakura não parecia ser seu tipo. E quanto mais ela tentava que você a notasse mais ela se fazia desejável para mim. – ele suspirou – De que adianta um fã-clube se eu sequer consigo a garota que eu quero? A garota que eu amo e cuido há mais de 8 anos?

Gaara não conseguia falar, sua respiração estava alterada. Seu coração parecia querer pular fora do peito. Os sinais estavam ali... Não era para o Sasuke que ela olhava e corava, era para ele. Como eles sempre estiveram juntos ele acabou se confundindo. Ela não falava com ele por vergonha, a mesma vergonha que o impedia de falar com ela. E os treinos... Ela estava ali por ele. Isso explicava o mal humor de Sasuke e o porque dele não querer nunca fazer programas juntos ou algo que pudesse incluir a Sakura. Era ele, desde o inicio era ele. Quase não pôde conter a satisfação em seu peito. Aqueles pedaços que foram quebrados lentamente no decorrer dos anos agora se juntavam novamente ao seu lugar certo... Mais ele achava difícil que todo o sentimento que sentia por aquela garota pudesse caber somente ali, era difícil que coubesse em seu corpo todo.

-Foi uma luta de dois anos. Eu tentei por dois anos fazer ela se apaixonar por mim. Afastar ela de você. Me desculpe Gaara. Eu não sou seu amigo – disse o moreno. Um silêncio... Eles dois sempre se deram bem com ele. Gostava do silêncio, quando não precisavam encher todos os segundos com palavras que na maioria das vezes eram vazias.

-Eu teria feito o mesmo no seu lugar – disse o ruivo. Eles se olharam e por fim trocaram um sorriso. Gaara se afastou um pouco e ouviu Sasuke.

-Lembre-se que eu vou estar esperando. Em qualquer oportunidade eu roubo ela de você – disse o moreno sério. Gaara apenas sorriu. Primeiro andando e depois correndo. Ele não era capaz de se controlar, não mais. Ele sabia que a chance dele era única. Que se ele fosse burro o suficiente para não aproveitá-la alguém a roubaria dele, seja Sasuke ou qualquer outro homem. Só de pensar nisso o sangue dele corria mais rápido. Primeiro passou na casa dele e depois seguiu para a casa dela. Ele sabia aonde era, ele costumava ir por lá de madrugada. Tentava imaginar se ela estava dormindo bem, se ela estaria coberta, se estaria tendo bons sonhos. Ele se sentia próximo a ela, quase como se fossem só os dois. Separados por uma parede.

Mais hoje ele não tinha a intenção de não ser visto. Ele precisava vê-la. Ele não queria ouvi-la. Ele queria apenas mostrar. Mostrar o seu amor.

E então quando a porta abriu e uma garota vestida com uma calça de moletom velho e um casaco do mesmo material olhou para ele e tentou fechar a porte nesse instante Gaara pensou em se acovardar. Mais aí ele olhou para o que ele carregava nas mãos. Ele estendeu a caixa para ela que tentava ainda fechar a porta.

Ela olhou com olhos curiosos para ele, assim como na primeira vez que se viram. Ela em silêncio largou a porta e abriu a caixa. E lágrimas corriam dos olhos dela enquanto passava as páginas de um desgastado álbum de fotografias. Todas as fotos eram ela. Ela levantou os olhos lentamente para Gaara.

-Por que ? – ela perguntou temerosa. Ela não tinha certeza, mais não achava que ele gostava dela. Seria uma brincadeira?

Ele não achou uma resposta. Ele se abaixou até a altura dela e delicadamente realizou o sonho que ele tinha desde que a tinha visto no corredor do colégio.

Tocou os lábios dela lentamente. Sentiu como se nenhum clichê no mundo fosse brega, pois seu corpo pareceu flutuar. E que aquele momento poderia durar para sempre. Quando eles afastaram seus lábios ele olhou para aqueles orbes tão profundos e disse o que ele sempre quis dizer.

-Eu te amo – e então a garota abriu um sorriso e deu um beijo apaixonado nele. É às vezes palavras não eram necessárias, poi8s depois disso durante um longo tempo eles não falaram nada.

**...**

Os anos se passaram e hoje Sakura e Gaara são pais de três lindas crianças. O amor que eles sentiam continua com força total. Quando alguém pergunta o segredo de tanto amor eles sorriem ao responder. _A mágica está dentro de uma fotografia._

Mesmo que a Sakura não saiba, Gaara ainda costuma tirar fotos dela e guarda em uma mala escondida em seu armário. Ele gosta de saber que não está perdendo nada dela. Ele gosta de saber que essa parte patética de se estar apaixonado não mudou e quer fazer um álbum especial para a boda de 50 anos de casamento deles. E mesmo que ainda falte muito para isso ele não se importa, porque ele é feliz ao lado dela de uma forma que ele nunca achou que poderia ser e quer guardar cada dia com ela da forma que puder. E não existe nada melhor que fotos para isso.

XxxXxXxXx

Eu não estava inspirada e peço desculpas para aqueles que vão ler... Saiu meio doce demais pros meus padrões, eu acho... Mais eu havia prometido que ia participar e me inscrevi Então peço desculpas por qualquer coisas, mais até que está bonitinha. ;D


End file.
